From the Stars Back to You
by AngelGlass
Summary: From the LFFL challenge: Love is In the Air. Just a snapshot of the love (and lust) between our Goblin King and Queen. Set in the universe of Strangers Till Now but not at all necessary to read that story. A One shot of love, cuteness, and a bit into their sex life.


**WARNING: this story is rated M. You can easily skip ****those parts if you want.**

**Hi everyone! This is done for a story challenge from the Facebook group Labyrinth Fan Fic Lovers. The challenge is to just basically write a love story with certain phrases and words in it, which is what this is!**

**This is a stand-alone story for the most part, although I will say it is in the Strangers Till Now universe (sometime after chapter 16 if you're wondering). I know, I haven't updated it in forever. Also this story is very fluffy (kinda cheesy some might say).**

**As always, I own nothing and thank you for reading, I'd appreciate a review! Thank you!**

* * *

Sarah wanted to cry when she saw the clock.

10 o'clock.

At night.

In the school library.

Then she did cry. Being a grad student sucked. She was tired. She was hungry. She was stressed. She was being yelled at by professors and mentors who didn't understand or know her full situation that she was a queen in a different world. Some of her students were sexist and acted like she couldn't have understood engineering because she's a beautiful woman, then some of her peers had the nerve to act like she was only accepted to the program because she was an attractive woman that the men in the committee just needed as eye candy.

Yeah. This sucked.

And in front of her were two piles of things to do: grading papers and her own study material as is required for her degree for a giant test coming up soon.

Just as she was contemplating whether she should flip the table over and say "fuck it" to everything, she felt someone coming up next to her.

A man with a very stylish black leather jacket and black jeans with perfectly swept back hair set down a coffee, a chocolate muffin, and some take out Vietnamese food. Strange combination but she didn't care.

Because it was some of her favorite foods.

"Hello Precious." Jareth put a hand on her shoulder to lean down for a chaste kiss. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her, his wife wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you, Jare." She could feel so much anxiety and stress melting away just from holding around him. It gave her strength and she was reminded of why she chose to pursue her PhD in engineering in the first place.

Jareth kissed her forehead, letting her hold him for as long as she needed. "When I saw your message, I thought I'd like to join you here rather than sleep in our bed alone."

Sarah held his hand, absolutely in love and grateful for him. "You didn't have to. You should rest too. I'm sorry about canceling the Valentine's Day dinner-"

He put a finger to her lips. "Hush. You know I don't care as much about that day, I just missed having my wife and queen with me."

She could see right through him. While he was sincere, it actually did hurt him that he tried to do something special and she canceled on him. He tried to hide it but she knew. He just didn't want her to feel guilty about it.

She stroked the side of his face. "You're sweet."

He made a face. "I'm the fearless king. I'm terrifying."

She snorted. "I know you're just soft and cuddly on the inside." She poked his shoulder. She opened up the food and started to eat, not realizing how hungry she was. "Thanks for the food."

"I know you too well to know that you're too lazy to get food yourself when you're working hard." He raised an eyebrow at her. It had been a point of argument of how he would have to remind her that yes she can transport around now and that she didn't have to take public transport or drive but Sarah insisted on trying to live as much like a normal grad student as possible. To which he would remind her that she was NOT a normal grad student, that she also had her own responsibilities as Goblin Queen which meant that she could take liberties on those things if she wanted to. Then she would point out that he did most of her duties for her so he didn't need to worry about her and then they'd end up arguing again.

Which always ended in one of them saying that they cared for the other, that they needed their other half to not be overworked. Then some amazing, loving, sometimes rough sex happened. Always followed by cuddles if they were at home.

At the moment, Sarah felt really guilty that he was here. "You don't have to be here. I'll go home soon to rest."

"With that pile of work?" Jareth put his feet up on another chair. "I know you have deadlines. And you won't let me turn time back for you."

"This is something minuscule. So trivial." She waved at her work. "I can't ask you to do that for me."

She expected another lecture of how it wasn't minuscule, that she was just being too noble.

But instead, Jareth tipped her chin, smiling at her. "My Sarah, you know that I would give you anything and everything you ever want. You being so noble proves to me that you care about me and caring about what's right. It's why I fell for you and why you're my queen."

He tilted his head to kiss her. Sarah accepted the familiar touch of his lips on hers, his love pouring into that kiss. She kissed him back just as passionately, not caring who was in the library. Damn it, she missed her husband and she deserved a break.

When he pulled away, he moved his hand down from her face to touch the collar of her shirt, his face most amused. "Is this my shirt you're wearing?"

Sarah stuck her tongue out at him.

"You sure you're thirty-one years old?" He raised an eyebrow. "You are less mature than your teenage brother."

"Shut up." She took another bite of food, putting some on the lid to share with him. "Dinner for two, Sire?"

Jareth chuckled. "Don't mind if I do."

She looked down at his shirt on her, grinning. Jareth HATED when anyone wore his clothes, even his past partners. No one but Sarah was allowed to wear his clothes. She wore his shirt once on a whim as she was looking for her own clothes when they were first dating, unable to find a blanket or towel to cover herself.

Seeing her in nothing but his shirt, Jareth told her that she was welcomed to wear all his shirts if and only if she wore nothing else.

Then he licked his lips and of course they ended up having sex again.

"You're wearing pants and underthings with that shirt." He clicked just tongue. "That's not within our agreement."

"Just this once?" She made a pouty face. "I missed you. And this week has been shit. Every time we tried to see each other, we were busy. It feels like I'm close to you when I wear your shirt. It smells like you." She hugged herself.

He softened up, it really had been a bad week for both of them. And being away from each other wasn't helping things. He decided to tease her farther, deciding he was too emotional and needed to be annoying and stubborn. "Fine, but you must suffer the consequences."

Sarah's eyes lit up at this. She leaned over, showing her breasts as his shirt was extremely low cut. His eyes darted down before back up to her face. "What are you going to do? Punish me?"

Jareth growled. "Oh I will..."

He held up a paper. "After you're done grading these papers."

Sarah grumbled, snatching it from him. "You're distracting."

"It's what I do best." He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head arrogantly.

"Not good enough if a fifteen year old ran your labyrinth and won." She quipped back.

"We both know if I had kissed you, you would have lost." He winked.

Sarah didn't deny it. Hormonal, teenaged Sarah would have not been able to control her sexual urges especially with someone as delicious as Jareth. She gave him props for not being inappropriate with her considering how young she was, and how he never made any more advances towards her until their first kiss right before her 21st birthday.

"Yeah? Well now, you won't get anything done if I walk up naked into your office. So who's better at distracting, hmm?" She focused on the papers, making sure she was grading everything correctly. As it was a math class, very easy to give points to the people who got the answer right.

"And you're saying you would?" He but his bottom lip and wiggled his eyebrows. "Fine, one of these days we'll test out that theory. Me naked in your study, you naked in mine. See who's able to put off sex the longest."

Sarah thought about it. It did sound VERY appealing. "Whoever wins gets to decide the sex position for that night." She held her hand out to shake on the deal.

Jareth took her hand but didn't shake it. Instead he pulled her close to kiss her lips, surprising her. "You know deals are best sealed with a kiss, Love."

She couldn't say no to that.

She looked at the pile of paperwork. "Hey Jareth, I really should get working on it. You can go home and relax if you want." She didn't want to keep him there in the school library and on uncomfortable chairs.

Jareth put a hand on her knee and squeezed it. He knew she wanted to be with him but she worried about him and wanted what was best for him. "I was planning on just doing some reading before bed, so why not here with you?"

He waved a hand and a book appeared. He opened it up, kissing her cheek before he kept reading.

When Sarah was getting her undergrad degree, sometimes this was how she'd study or do work. Jareth would be in the background, doing his own work or reading as she worked. And she'd do the same if he was busy. When a few hours had gone by, she'd bring him some snacks and he would for her.

Sometimes, love doesn't have to manifest itself in grand, romantic gestures. Sometimes it can be as simple as sitting next to someone supporting them, knowing that they're right next to you.

Love is about being thoughtful. It's about the many small gestures to make the other person feel better.

As she was grading papers, she held her left hand out. Jareth snuck a peak at her outstretched hand and intertwined his hand in hers before reading again.

Not a word was said. Just little smiles and small hand squeezes to show their love for each other.

With Jareth by her side (and some food and coffee in her system), Sarah finished the papers in a few hours. She scanned over the stuff she was supposed to memorize for her next big test, but decided that she can do that tomorrow.

"I'm done." She let go of his hand and stacked the papers neatly. "We can go home."

Jareth put the book down, smiling. He took her hand as they walked out of the library, trying to find a spot where they could transport without being seen. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you." She tip toed and kissed his cheek, her hand on his arm.

He preened. After so many lonely years, it felt so good to have so much affection from her. And he loved to give back just as much of it.

Back at the castle, they entered their chambers. Sarah asked if he could put her bags and jacket away so she could go to the bathroom and he obliged.

When he was done, he heard her call from the bathroom.

"Oh Jareth? I need some help."

He wrinkled his nose curiously. What could she possibly need help with?

He entered the bathroom and almost instantly drooled.

She was wearing nothing but his shirt.

Oh how he loved the way she looked. The candlelight making her hair glow and her skin a golden aura. She was leaning against the shower door, and got up to walk towards him, swinging her hips as she did so.

He put his hands on her waist and held her close to him, growling as he pressed his body to hers. "Mmm, what do you need help with, Your Majesty?"

Sarah could feel his erection growing, making her more and more excited. "I need a shower. So maybe you could help me undress and get cleaned?" She pressed her hips to his, making him growl.

Jareth stripped himself of his jacket and shirt before tightening their embrace. Sarah worked his jeans as he claimed her mouth with his own, his tongue exploring every crevice and his lips bruising hers. Sarah reached one hand in his messy hair while gripping his erection with the other.

"Sarah!" He groaned as she worked him from root to tip. He grabbed at the bottom of her shirt (or rather, his shirt that she was wearing) and discarded it on the floor.

Now completely naked, he hoisted her up on his hips, holding each other. He walked into the shower and turned on the water with magic, pressing his wife against the wall while kissing her breathless.

They were heating up fast. Sarah always loved seeing the droplets of water cascading off of her husband's perfect body. Jareth latched his mouth on her breast, sucking her nipple then moving to the other one. She yanked his hair and leaned to bite his neck quite hard, then sucking on it.

His need was even greater now. Using magic to keep her body steady, he used one of his hands to move to her center, playing with the little sensitive bud of nerves just as she had pumped his cock. Using his middle and forefinger, he pushed it inside of her. Sarah shook with pleasure. She couldn't stay still, rocking her hips then she was about to-

-he stopped.

She gasped in frustration as he looked at her with leering, dark eyes and a sadistic smile. "Your punishment, Sarah. For not abiding by the rules when you wore my shirt."

He kept teasing her, kept stopping. She could have taken control at any time, and she often did. But tonight, she was much more into the dominating Jareth.

It was getting a bit much, and she was getting too sensitive. But she needed to climax. She tried to urge him in her but he wouldn't move, as rock hard as he was. She began to whimper in near pain. "Jareth..."

"Beg for me." He pulled his fingers out, kissing her all over her face and chest.

She loved and hated begging him. She had to admit to herself that Jareth being in control was beyond hot, but she was stubborn. And he was the exact same way.

Jareth saw her keep her mouth shut. He grinned.

It was so much fun to see her break.

He pushed the tip of his length into her, just a little. Then pulled out. It took all he could to not plunge into her, but it was worth it to feel her body clench in response, to try to pull him in. He did this a few more times when she finally gave in.

"Jareth!" She cried out. "Please!"

She couldn't do it anymore. She needed him. After the disaster that was this week, she needed to connect with him.

Thank goodness, or else he might not have been able to hold out any longer. With one strong thrust, he was inside of Sarah.

"Yes!" She moaned.

He set a furious pace right off the bat, watching the water flow down her body. Sarah was by no means still, she moved just as much. Their bodies connecting, colliding, filling each other with love and lust as the heat of their love making exploded from their groins to the tips of their fingers, the water hardly cooling them off.

Sarah was going higher, reaching for the moon. For the stars.

Then she fell.

Her body gripped Jareth's as she screamed her husband's name. The muscle spasms in her caused his own release, roaring with the water as he plunged into her wet heat.

When she was finished, he made sure to catch her as she fell from her high. That was the magical thing about being with the person you love: they can bring you to the stars and catch you when you fall.

They always knew that whatever happened, even if they went to the stars, their beloved would be there to catch them again. Just as Jareth said in his proposal to her.

Dazed and feeling a bit like mush, they slid to the floor with a content sigh. Sarah squeaked as the water made her slip down even more, Jareth catching her just in time. They looked at each other's eyes and laughed at the silliness of it.

"That was a wonderful welcome home." She kissed him. "But now I need to get cleaned."

They washed each other's hair, scrubbing each other's bodies. At one point, Sarah made his hair into a giant spike and nearly fell again in laughter. Truly, only Sarah could do this to him. He loved hearing her little laugh and the corners of her eyes in a half moon shape when she did. Sarah, in turn, felt herself falling for Jareth even more, knowing that he enjoyed making her laugh and that he indulged in her ridiculousness just as she indulged in his.

After getting cleaned and dried, they went to bed together, limbs tangled and with peace in their hearts. They felt whole again, being in the arms of the one they each loved most.

* * *

Sarah finished putting Jareth's lunch together, putting a little note of love in it and a peach blossom inside, smiling at the symbolism. She had gone for an early morning walk, finding the blossom from their peach tree blooming early. He would be going out to the countryside for some of his kingly duties today and she wanted to do a little something special just for him.

She felt a kiss behind her ear, making her jump. Jareth chuckled and held her from behind. "I was wondering where you were. I was disappointed when I woke up without you next to me. Also, shouldn't you be in bed? We were up quite late last night."

Sarah put her hands on his, enjoying his neck kisses. "I just wanted to make lunch for you. I'll go back to sleep and then wake up later to study."

Jareth was touched. She really didn't have to make him anything, that's what cooks are for. But the little gesture of eating food made by his wife would certainly lift his spirits when he was at work. Just another little way for her to show that she loved him.

Sarah put in a bag of Doritos too. "I know you love those, so here."

Jareth grinned. "I do adore eating them. Almost as much as I adore eating you."

He started to get frisky but Sarah pulled his hands away from her. "You'll be late."

He frowned and mumbled a few swear words.

"Don't be so grumpy." She kissed his cheek, a tiny smile back on his face. "We can spend time together later this evening."

He brightened up. Holding his hand, a pink rose appeared. "I wanted to give this to you last night, but I forgot about it."

Sarah took it and smelled it, smiling. "I understand, you had a hard week. It's beautiful."

"And so are you." He kissed her lips once more. "I'll see you tonight."

"I love you, Jare."

"I love you too, my Precious Sarah."

* * *

**Thank you to LFFL for coming up with the "Love is in the Air" challenge! It was very fun to write a little snapshot of Jareth and Sarah from Strangers Till Now but with an M rating (as I usually keep it for T). **

**For those of you who are curious as to why and how Sarah is getting a PhD after becoming queen, the short answer is because a girl really can have it all when she's married to the Goblin King! The long answer is in my story Strangers Till Now, so check it out if you feel like it!**


End file.
